


I Found (A Reason)

by Saucery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Meta, Proof of Gay, Requited Love, Romance, Subtext, Their Love Is So, Why Ship Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet, tender fanvid exploring John's and Sherlock's love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found (A Reason)

This vid focuses on all the instances in which John and Sherlock have saved each others' lives, no matter the odds, and no matter the risks - even to the point of being willing to die and kill for each other. Their actions are perfect mirror reflections - John kills for Sherlock, and Sherlock (as the Moriarty cliffhanger aptly illustrates) is obviously prepared to kill for John. Thus, in a sense, this vid is about reflections - of two very different people in each other, because, despite their differences, they have been united (and made the same) by love.

Watch it on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/v/7hn5kcK3SWE) or download it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?lub0p886ic7szu6)!

Please review!


End file.
